We propose the use of small angle x-ray scattering to study the organization of DNA within mammalian sperm cells. Despite continual investigation for nearly half a century, the organization of DNA within mammalian sperm cells has not been resolved. Recent biophysical investigations performed in the Balhorn laboratory (atomic force microscopy, electron microscopy and Raman spectroscopy) have allowed the development of a comprehensive model of DNA packing within sperm cell nuclei which is consistent with a wide range of biophysical and biochemical data. Our model predicts the existence of structures ranging from the twenty angstrom to the one thousand angstrom level. Presently, it appears that two dimensional small angle x-ray scattering may be the only physical technique capable of answering several questions we have concerning the validity of our proposed structures.